


Little Miss Stark

by JLousiren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Tony Stark has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLousiren/pseuds/JLousiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the start of something I've been working on, let me know if you like it and I'll post some more!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Miss Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something I've been working on, let me know if you like it and I'll post some more!

It was cloudy. The trees that lined the gravel driveway swayed in the wind as the car drove by, their branches reaching up to claw at the grey sky above. Leaves were falling around them, and Rose stared out of the window with her back to her father, watching them dance around in the breeze. She had barely spoken to him for the entire journey and wasn’t going to forgive him for making her go back to school. He looked over at her from time to time, wondering how to start a conversation, but never found anything to say. 

The school became visible ahead, looming in front of them like a prison. Its huge brick walls were a sullen contrast to the glass, airy rooms of her father’s mansion. It seemed to be bigger than before, stretching out across the grounds like the setting of a horror movie. Rose was half surprised not to see bats flying around the towers.   
Some girls had already been dropped off by their parents and were standing on the grass with their luggage, squealing and hugging and telling stories about their summers. They all grew quiet as the car passed them, staring at the number plate. Rose sunk further into the leather seat of the car, resting her cheek against the cold window. She hated it when people stared. 

They finally parked up in front of the school, and Tony turned to face his daughter. She refused to look at him. He sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He had never been good at braiding hair and it showed. 

“You alright, kid?” He asked. She shrugged in reply. 

The headmistress was walking over to them so Tony got out of the car to greet her. Rose watched them shake hands and talk for a while. She pretended that her father was telling the woman that she couldn’t come back to school, and he was going to take her all the way back to Malibu and let her stay there. She knew it was childish, but even so, she crossed her fingers on the off chance that she was right. 

There was a tap on the window and Rose sighed heavily. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, stepping out onto the grass. It was cold. She pulled her designer jacket more tightly around her and frowned. 

“Welcome back, Rosie,” said the headmistress cheerily. “It’s lovely to see you again. Did you have a nice summer?”

Rose glared at her. “No.”

She heard Tony sigh and chanced a peek at him. He was looking hurt. He had made a lot of effort with her this summer, but she still couldn’t find it in herself to be nice to him. After all, he was leaving her at this school again. The headmistress smiled, and Rose knew she understood exactly how she was feeling. 

“Alright Miss Stark, let’s get your suitcase upstairs and get you settled in. I bet you can’t wait to see everyone again.”

To tell the truth, she did want to see her friends. She had missed Jasmine the most. The headmistress ruffled her hair (something Rose hated) and walked off to greet some other students. Rose turned to look at her father. He was texting on his mobile phone. She rolled her eyes and went to the boot of the car, heaving her suitcase onto the grass. One of the girls called her name and she waved at them. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to say goodbye?”

Tony was leaning against the bonnet of the Audi, the epitome of cool. Several of the mothers that were dropping off their daughters stared and blushed. Rose sighed and walked over to him, leaving enough distance between them so that she could make a quick getaway. He smiled down at her. There was a weird expression on his face- was it a mixture of sadness and guilt? Rose couldn’t be sure. 

“Do you have to go?” She whispered. His smile faded. 

“I’ll see you again in a few months for Christmas.” He replied, reaching forward to tug on one of her braids. It was already coming loose. “It’ll go quickly.”

“Maybe for you.” 

He chuckled at her attitude and pulled her in for a hug. As much as she hated him right now, she couldn’t let him leave without saying goodbye. She clung onto his waist tightly as he kissed the top of her head. And then it was all over too soon and she was feeling like she was going to cry. 

“Stay out of trouble, alright?” he warned her, getting back into the car. “Be good.” 

“Always am.” She mumbled as he started up the engine. 

And just like that he was gone, and it took everything Rose had not to run down the driveway after the car. Instead, she picked up her suitcase and went to find her friends, thinking about the fact that Tony hadn’t said ‘I love you’.


End file.
